Inimigos por Natureza
by albusscorpiusfyeah
Summary: Scorpius resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.
1. Chapter 1 - A Mordida

Albus não estava bem. Quando terminou de tomar o banho e se mirou no espelho do banheiro, viu que estava com olheiras e todo o seu rosto tinha uma aparência cansada. O banho fora uma sensação ruim: estava febril e o choque térmico com a água gelada foi uma péssima maneira de acordar. Eles iriam para o Beco Diagonal em alguns instantes. Não queria Ginny lhe apressando, então preferiu não demorar. Mas, antes de sair, olhou mais uma vez o próprio corpo no espelho. Perdera muito peso no verão. Ginny estava preocupada. Harry ocupado. Rose dizia que ele precisava sair um pouco mais. Não acreditou quando ele recusou o convite de Alice para uma festa na casa de Steven nas férias. Mesmo tentanto convencer a prima que estava bem, no fundo ele realmente queria que naquele ano algo de diferente acontecesse. Mas, se todos os dias começassem como aquele, não podia esperar muito. Ouviu o canto de um corvo que passou raspando na janela e e se arrepiou. Depois, foram passos no corredor. Apressou-se em abrir a porta antes que alguém batesse nela lhe apressando. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

Embora o dia estivesse frio e o céu nublado, muitas famílias enchiam as lojas e ruas do Beco Diagonal comprando o material escolar de última hora. Na loja de livros, a Floreio de Borrões, os Potter e os Weasley compravam os últimos itens da lista. Hermione e Rose estavam na fila, enquanto os outros aguardavam no centro da loja. Ginny colocava a mão na testa de Albus, preocupada.

- Você devia ter ficado em casa, Albus. Está quente. - falou a mulher.

- Está com uma cara péssima! - falou uma garota, mais jovem, idêntica a ela.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Por favor, vamos só comprar os livros. Eu estou bem.

Albus conseguiu se desvenchilhar da mãe. Algumas pessoas o olhavam ao passar, algo ao qual ele já havia se acostumado mas ainda achava bastante estúpido. É claro que o olhavam por ser filho de Harry Potter. Um som de livros despencando de uma pilha, e James Potter surgiu ofegante mas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- ALBUS! - gritou, sem parecer se importar com os livros que derrubara. - Uma garota na estante de herbologia. Ela estava olhando para você e dizendo para a amiga que - parou por um segundo, até voltar a falar com uma voz debochada - _você era um garoto incrivelmente fofo e ela não conseguia tirar olhos de você na aula!_

Albus não soube bem o que falar. Olhou para a estante da qual seu irmão mais velho lhe falara. Marilyn, uma colega de seu ano em Hogwarts, da Grifinória, conversava animadamente com uma amiga que ele não conhecia. Sentiu uma sensação horrível no estômago naquele momento. Não que ela tivesse feito algo de ruim com ele, mas ela sempre o incomodara.

- Então, o que está esperando? - parecia não cogitar a possibilidade do irmão não ter nenhuma reação. Ela era de fato uma garota muito bonita, mas ele não tinha nenhum interesse por ela.

- Nada. Deixa pra lá, James. - falou.

- Como assim, cara? Você não cresce? Já está na hora de...

- Esquece, James!

Rose Weasley voltara do balcão onde estivera comprando seus livros e os do primo do mesmo ano. Uma garota de temperamento forte, ela olhava para James com desprezo.

- Por quê você não o deixa em paz? Tem que ser sempre imaturo e incoveniente.

- Eu não fiz para chateá-lo...

- Sim, você fez.

Rose olhou para James com um pouco de raiva, e depois sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente.

- Quer saber? Eu não dou a mínima. Vocês que se resolvam.

E atirou os livros que comprara numa pequena pilha que a irmã mais nova Lily estava guardando.

Albus conseguiu se afastar de James e estava agora dando uma olhada na estante de livros fantasiosos. Quando ele se tornava o centro das atenções, sempre procurava fugir. E sempre achara ler um livro uma ótima alternativa a enfrentar a realidade. E sempre detestara James. Sentiu a prima se aproximar. Não sabia se queria conversar naquela hora. Estava febril com um pouco de dor de cabeça e gostaria muito de ser deixado em paz.

- Albus, por quê você não enfrenta o James? Tudo que ele faz é tão patético.

- Eu... eu não quero chateá-lo. Se ele já é insuportável sem eu fazer nada, imagina se o enfrentasse? Eu só queria que vocês me deixassem sozinho.

Falou a última frase sem agressividade, mas demonstrando um pouco de tristeza.

- Albus, quanto mais você demonstra querer ficar sozinho, mais as pessoas vão querer saber se está tudo bem com você. Você devia acordar algum dia e dizer "hoje eu vou sorrir para todos e a partir de agora minha vida será ok." Pare de ser a vítima.

- Me deixa em paz, Rose. - falou, mas se arrependeu depois. Rose sempre fora muito carinhosa com ele.

- Vai pro inferno, Albus.

A prima perdia a paciência com muita falicidade, mas os dois se gostavam bastante a ponto de sempre se apoiarem. Ela se afastou, e quando Albus virou o rosto, viu James se aproximando. Não era obrigado a aturar o irmão. Colocou o exemplar que estava folheando de volta na prateleira e começou a andar na direção da porta da livraria.

Lá fora estava muito frio e ele desejou ter trazido um casaco. Se protejeu um pouco com os próprios braços e começou a andar pelo beco. Inicialmente, estava muito distraído e mal parecia notar para onde estava indo. Deixou o acaso lhe conduzir. Passou pela loja de artigos de quadribol e seus vários meninos que admiravam as vassouras mais caras, o boticário, a loja de roupas, o empório de corujas, até ver uns bruxos de aparência estranha se esquivando por uma ruazinha íngreme e estreita. Lembrou-se de tudo que já ouvira falar sobre a travessa do tranco: os bruxos com artigos roubados, as poções malignas e os livros que você nunca encontraria na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Sentiu uma grande curiosidade que lhe levou a entrar na rua.

Era cheia de pedras no caminho, e os bruxos por quem passava lhe olhavam com desprezo, outros com interesse. Havia uma velhinha mal vestida que parecia estar sob efeitos alucinógenos. Segurava um gatinho preto e xingava alto um homem que, segundo ela, lhe roubara ingredientes de uma poção para algo que Albus não entendeu.

Olhou para as placas da loja. Nenhuma lhe parecia convidativa. Uma cheia de velas negras e animais negros enjaulados particulamente lhe assustou. E ele desejou voltar logo para a livraria. Já deviam estar lhe procurando.

- Para sacrifício. - disse um bruxo ao seu lado que também examinava a vitrine da loja. Estava rindo.

- Hum... perdão. Para o quê?

- Sacrifício. - falou, com uma risadinha como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Deu uma olhada mais profunda no garoto, e teve seu interesse aumentado. - O que está fazendo aqui, moçinho? Garotos da sua idade andam em lojas de quadribol, compram uniformes para escola...

- Eu... eu já estou de saída. - disse Albus, se virando, mas o bruxo falou:

- Espere. Seu rosto me é familiar.

O coração de Albus acelerou. O rosto do bruxo se iluminou:

- Você é... é claro. Você é filho de Harry Potter.

A menção daquele nome fez vários transeuntes se virarem para os dois que conversavam.

Um outro bruxo, em particular, pareceu ainda mais surpreso ao ouvir o nome. Como se subitamente se lembrasse de algo, lançou um olhar fixo para Albus e aparatou ali mesmo. O garoto ficou assustado.

- Eu preciso ir. Agora. - falou com firmeza.

Deu as costas para o bruxo, e começou a caminhar apressado até o fim da travessa, que parecia estar muito distante. Não sentia-se perseguido, mas ainda assim estranhamente observado. Desejou chegar logo para junto dos outros. Que idiota fora de sair da livraria. Mas não queria sentir remorso. Se pelo menos ter ido para aquela travessa sozinho fizesse James ser menos implicante, estaria no lucro.

Depois de ter andado por quase um minuto, foi que o dia que já não havia começado bem tornou-se um vivo pesadelo. Vultos encapuzados aparataram bem na sua frente, todos com o rosto fixado nele. Usavam longas vestes negras que não revelavam nem um centímetro de sua pele. Se aproximaram. Ele virou para trás, mas estava cercado: outros haviam aparatado por trás também. Não sabia quem eles eram, mas tinha certeza do que eles queriam. Será que era capaz de enfrentar todos? Não de uma vez

O corpo de Albus começava a tremer enquanto ele tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. O coração mais acelerado que nunca, ouviu uma voz gritar.

- ALBUS!

Era James. Sentiu um leve alívio. Mas James sozinho não iria tirá-lo dali.

- Albus, o que você está fazendo aí, estão todos te procurando, mamãe está ficando preocupada... e quem são esses caras?

Notara os vultos. E o medo na face de Albus.

- Mais um Potter. - disse uma voz sinistra, seguida de um grunhido. O dono da voz levantou o capuz, revelando o rosto mais nojento e sujo que o garoto já vira.. Uma grande cicatriz ocupava quase toda a sua bochecha direita. Seus cabelos não pareciam ser lavados há anos. Mas, além daquilo, o que mais o tornava diferente era seus dentes. Ele parecia ter os dentes caninos mais desenvolvidos que o normal, o que lhe dava uma aparência desumanamanete feroz. Estava rindo enquanto se aproximava de Albus, com um grande sorriso maligno no rosto.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - era a voz de Ginny. Albus não conseguia saber em que momento ela chegara, mas atacara os vultos por trás e um deles caíra com a cara no chão de pedras e estava inconsciente e sangrando no nariz.

Albus que estava um pouco atordoado com a cena aproveitou a distração e tentou ir até a mãe, mas parou quando o homem-cão falou:

- Fique quieta, vadia! - disse, na direção de Ginny. Por um instante, olhou-a com uma leve curiosidade. Mas logo voltou seu foco para Albus, que estava tremendo e suando frio. Se seu pai estivesse aqui, tudo estaria resolvido. Mas desde que tinha aquela idade Harry Potter já sabia se virar sozinho, e Albus sentiu-se envergonhado de não ter nenhum movimento em reação à aproximação do homem. Lembrava-se que ultimamente tinha desejado com frequência poder provar para o pai que podia ser independente.

- Você virá com nós. Agora.

Falava para Albus. Ele prendeu a respiração. Tentou dar alguns passos para trás. Sentiu um bruxo chegar por trás dele e impedí-lo de fugir, passando o braço ao redor de seu tronco e o apertando com força. Ao olhar para trás, estava de fato um outro homem encapuzado.

- Não mova mais um músculo, rapazinho. - o homem falou bem no seu ouvido, e Albus sentiu um cheiro grotesco vindo de sua boca.

- Jasper! Pegue ele, leve-o para fora daqui...

Foi interrompido pelo som de vários bruxos adentrando a travessa.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! - gritou um deles.

Pela primeira vez viu o jato de luz verde de que tanto ouvira falar. O raio de luz verde atingira um dos vultos, que caiu morto no chão com os olhos vidrados. Albus começava a se sentir enjoado, além de estar com todo o corpo tremendo. Tentou virar o rosto para ver quem eram os que chegavam, mas o encapuzado que o prendia não lhe permitia mover-se.

- Não precisa ser impulsivo, Jack! Não sabemos quem eles são e não iremos se você os matar.

Uma reconfortante sensação preencheu todo o seu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz. Era o seu pai vindo salvá-lo. Tudo ficaria bem, ou quase tudo, já que Albus ainda se incomodava com a ideia de que Harry com sua idade teria escapado.

- Agora, escutem, SOMOS AURORES E O TERRORISMO QUE FIZERAM AQUI PODEM COLOCÁ-LO PELO RESTO DA VIDA EM AZKABAN. É MELHOR SE ENTREGAREM! ESSE LOCAL JÁ ESTÁ ISOLADO E VOCÊS NÃO PODEM APARATAR! - gritou com a varinha empunhada.

- Você não precisa me ensinar como ser um auror, Potter. E talvez você reconsidere meu método de trabalho se vir que um deles está com um dos seus... - falou o bruxo, agora com tom de desprezo.

O homem que o segurava afrouxou um pouco o aperto, e Albus pode virar seu rosto e encontrar o do pai a alguns metros na sua frente que o mirava com a varinha erguida. A expressão do rosto de Harry era de preocupação. Durante rápidos segundos, Harry e os aurores que o acompanhavam vasculharam o a travessa com o olhar.

- Agora, solte o garoto.

- Fui enviado para pegá-lo. Eu não vou retornar sem ele. - disse Jasper.

- Sim, você vai, se quiser sair daqui vivo. - disse Harry, começando a elevar a voz.

- Fui enviado para pegá-lo. Eu não vou retornar sem ele.

- HARRY! Ele foi hipnotizado! Imperius! - era a voz de Hermione Granger, que parecia ter chegado na cena junto com os aurores. Albus deduziu que ela deveria tê-los chamado. Agradeceu pelo bom senso de Hermione, já que o instinto materno de Ginny provavelmente a teria feito atacar todos os vultos sozinha sem pensar duas vezes. Harry se virou para a amiga, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ele está com Albus! - gritou.

- Não mais! - disse Jack, enquanto virava sua varinha para a direção de onde Albus estava.

- Jack, cuidado, você pode acertar o Albus...

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Potter, e é exatamente o que você como chefe do departamento deveria ter feito no instante em que chegou. Precisa-se de sangue frio para ser um auror, Potter, e você desde o início de sua vida demonstrou não ter nem um pouco, sendo estupidamente sentimental.

Jack era o vice-chefe do departamento de auror, e nunca se dera bem com Harry. Albus pouco sabia dele, mas ele tinha uma filha em Hogwarts em Slytherin que sua melhor amiga, Alice, detestava.

- Agora...

- Jasper! Solte-o. - era a voz do homem-cão, firme.

- Eu não vou...

- Solte-o!

E dessa vez o homem perdeu a paciência. Se lançou num salto voando por quase toda A travessa um salto impossível mesmo para um bruxo treinado. Estava vindo na direção de Albus e Jasper. Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Num instante sentiu o corpo dele colidir com o seu, e os dois despencaram no chão, Albus em cima do bruxo fedido que o segurava. No outro, a cara do homem estava em cima da sua, mil vezes mais canina vista de perto. Saliva caia de sua boca no rosto de Albus enquanto ele, ofegante, aproximava o rosto do garoto e falava:

- Que fique o aviso!

E então ele o mordeu com uma selvageria desumana. Ginny gritou lá no alto. Albus pensava o que podia ser aquilo, sentia a pior dor de sua vida como se estivesse perdendo toda a forma do seu rosto que ficava encharcado de sangue. Sentiu que perdia uma parte do nariz. Mais um grito, vários feitiços eram lançados lá em cima, sentia o peso do corpo do lobisomem sair de cima dele e alguém tentando fazê-lo levantar. Foi aí que ele perdeu os sentidos.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Comportamento Estranho

CAPÍTULO DOIS - Strange Behavior

Albus abriu os olhos subitamente e percebeu que suava. Estivera sonhando, um sonho ruim. Estava nu e imundo, e havia uma garota morta ao seu lado. Rose o repreendia por ter matado a garotinha. Harry não o considerava mais seu filho. Ginny não queria magoá-lo, mas sua face dizia o suficiente: estavam todos desapontados.

Não podia ficar daquele jeito. Fora apenas um sonho. Mas daqui a alguns dias poderia tornar-se algo vívido. O seu coração ainda batia mais rápido que o normal. Todos os dias, desde o acidente, ele acordara e pensara em cenas semelhantes àquela. Sempre havia alguém morto. Sempre havia os pais envergonhados. E era assim que ele ia dormir também.

Sentou-se, e tentou se acalmar. O rosto da garota morta o aterrorizava. Puxou silenciosamente a cortina da cama para não acordar os outros garotos do dormitório, e colocou um pouco da jarra de água de sua mesa de cabeceira num copo. Bebeu lentamente. Fechou os olhos. Tentou encontrar confiança em algum lugar da sua mente, um pouco de esperança. Mas nunca se sentira tão vazio e solitário.

Olhou pela janela. O sol ainda não havia nascido. O céu estava cheio de nuvens. Levantou-se da cama para dar uma olhada nos jardins. Logo, eles estariam repletos de estudantes. A maioria nunca fora muito próxima de Albus, e ele se perguntava o que aconteceria se descobrissem. Aquilo não podia vazar, e não iria. Os pais haviam demonstrado um grande apoio, mas isso porque a primeira lua cheia ainda não havia chegado. Faltavam pouco mais de duas semanas. Ele imaginava o que iria acontecer. Para onde iria? Algum lugar onde não pudesse machucar ninguém... Harry falara que a diretora iria combinar tudo com ele. Ele ao menos devia saber, Albus não podia protestar. Era pela segurança dos demais alunos.

Pelo relógio, ele acordara duas vezes mais cedo do que deveria. Pensou em ler um livro, para tentar tirar todos aqueles pensamentos ruins da cabeça. Pegou um que estava na mesa que falava de antigas mitologias bruxas. Não parecia muito interessante no momento, mas era tudo o que tinha. Não se surpreendeu quando, depois de ter lido três linhas, já estava revivendo cada detalhe novamente.

O lobo saltara em cima dele e o mordera. Ele acordou horas depois no St. Mungus. Fingiu ainda estar dormindo para poder ouvir as vozes que conversavam. Ginny demonstrava preocupação: já havia sido espalhada a notícia de que houvera um misterioso ataque no Beco Diagonal. E agora o filho de Harry Potter estava no St. Mungus, e, claro, as pessoas queriam saber o por quê. E o mundo bruxo ainda tinha muito preconceito...

Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela cabeça de Albus quando ouvira a mãe falar aquilo. Aos poucos fora entendendo. A mãe falava de Lupin. Ele havia sido mordido por um lobo e se sentia diferente. Foi como se seu corpo tivesse sido congelado. Um grande medo passou por sua espinha. Seria possível? Discretamente, passou a mão pela seu braço e sentiu mais pêlos ali do que há algumas horas atrás. Ficou arrepiado. Além disso, estava faminto.

Se ao menos não tivesse se metido na travessa do tranco, tudo poderia ter sido evitado. Mas não podia pensar nisso agora. Devia pensar no que faria a partir de agora. Ouviu a porta se abrir e a voz de uma enfermeira explicava que Albus devia seguir uma dieta rica em carne sangrenta. Era a confirmação de todos os receios. Era como uma sentença de morte, ele agora era um bruxo condenado. As pessoas já não gostavam muito dele. E ele também não e isso definitivamente não ajudaria em nada. Então por quê aquilo estava acontecendo?

Queria chorar. Achava que aquilo lhe traria conforto, mas não podia arriscar que alguém notasse que ele acordara. Não estava pronto para enfrentar o mundo. Queria voltar a dormir. Quem sabe por dias, ou talvez semanas. Não conseguiria olhar nos olhos das pessoas. _Por quê ele?_

Nas horas que se seguiram, pessoas entraram e saíram do quarto. Ele não conseguira dormir nem por um instante. Planejava manter os olhos fechados até ser deixado sozinho. Médicos, enfermeiros, familiares - fora doloroso escutar vovó Molly soluçar segurando sua mão sentada ao seu lado e não poder fazer nada para consolá-la - e até pessoas do trabalho dos pais. Mas houve um momento em que arriscou abrir um pouquinho os olhos e Lily soltou um gritinho anunciando que ele despertara. Sentiu como se uma multidão o observasse. Lily iria se arrepender de tê-lo denunciado. Sua família e até alguns desconhecidos, todos o olhavam. Alguns com medo, outros com pena. Nunca sentira um peso tão grande. Queria que virassem o rosto, olhassem para qualquer coisa menos para ele.

Fizeram um monte de perguntas, entre as quais a óbvia e irritante "Como se sente?". Lily chorava. James ficava num canto do quarto, isolado. Rose parecia tentar encontrar algo inteligente e confortante para falar. Harry e Ginny lhe diziam que tudo ficaria bem. Hermione dizia que o mundo dos bruxos estava ficando menos preonceituoso, que aos poucos antigos pensamentos se modificavam.

Mas se nem ele mesmo se sentia bem, o que esperar dos outros?

No dia seguinte, recebera alta. Fora levado para casa. Ninguém conversara no carro.

Em casa, os assuntos eram mais objetivos. Enquanto Molly cuidava dele, lhe oferecendo a toda hora pratos de comida variados mas com carne mal passada comum a todos eles, seus pais, tios e - para irritação dele - irmãos discutiam com uns aurores o ocorrido. Quem eram aquelas pessoas com capuz? Por quê escolheram Albus como vítima? E quem era aquele lobisomem que o atacara?

Ninguém parecia ter uma resposta concreta, apenas teorias. os Comensais da Morte estavam se reunindo novamente... lobisomens estavam atacando a luz do dia... uma foragida queria se vingar de Harry Potter por tê-la prendido...

No restante das férias de verão, Albus conversou pouco com o pessoal de casa. Mal saia do quarto. Folheava os livros para tentar encontrar alguma distração, mas não funcionava. Os irmãos e primos o chamavam para jogar Quadribol. Harry tentava passar mais tempo em casa. Ginny lhe mimava. Mas ele apreciava a solidão.

Na última noite antes de voltar para Hogwarts (começaria o quinto ano no dia primeiro de setembro), Ginny e Harry foram até seu quarto. Explicaram que a diretora iria conversar com ele e explicar o que ele deveria fazer nas noites de lua cheia. Que ele continuaria sendo um aluno normal, assistiria as aulas normalmente, e ainda poderia conviver com todas as pessoas. Que tudo ficaria bem. Ginny lhe deu um abraço apertado cheio de soluços. Harry não sabia muito o que falar, pois nos últimos meses andara bem distante do filho, mas, no fim, também lhe deu um abraço. Um abraço que dizia tudo que os dois não tinham coragem de falar um para o outro.

Quando chegou o dia de embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 9 3/4, se surpreendeu quando ninguém mencionou o acidente. Obviamente, queriam lhe dar a impressão que seu ano escolar seria normal, e que não precisava ter aquilo nos pensamentos o tempo todo. Mas ele não duvidava que estavam todos pensando no Albus lobisomem mesmo assim.

No trem, conseguiu se livrar de todos. Talvez ficasse em paz por alguns instantes. Assim que se despediu dos mais velhos, encontrou uma cabine onde pode ficar sozinho, e Rose, que estava na cabine dos monitores, não o encontraria. Ela estava muito animada por ter sido escolhida monitora da Grifinória. Ele agradecia não ter sido, mas nem esperava mesmo que fossem lhe escolher.

A porta da cabine se abriu. Ele, que estava distraído admirando as primeiras paisagens da viagem, virou-se para ver quem chegara. Ficou contente ao ver Alice ali. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas com quem ele se sentia bem, independente de tudo. A garota lhe deu um abraço forte e ele conseguiu forçar o sorriso. Sorridente, ela contava as últimas festas das férias e lamentava que ele não tivesse ido. Ela perguntou o que era aquela cicatriz no rosto dele. E aquele nariz um pouco torto. Albus não conseguiu evitar chorar. Os enfermeiros foram super eficientes em reconstruir seu rosto, mas sobre a cicatriz e o nariz nada pode ser feito. Alice pôs a mão em seu rosto e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Ele não poderia esconder dela, era sua melhor amiga. Contou tudo, embora não conseguisse encarar a amiga nos olhos enquanto falava.

Agradeceu por Alice ter tentado evitar o assunto depois de ser devidamente informada dos detalhes. Eles até conseguiram se divertir um pouco, conversar sobre os Níveis Ordinários em Magia que prestaria em alguns meses e como os professores iriam cobrar deles até ficarem loucos. Alice dizia que estava pensando em trabalhar com plantas, poções... Albus não tinha muito ideia, ou pelo menos não quis dizer a Alice.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando o trem já estava quase chegando, receberam uma indesejada visita. A porta da cabine se abriu e Scorpius Malfoy (garoto da Sonserina, filho de Draco, desafeto de Harry na escola), Paula (filha do auror Jack) e mais uma garota da Sonserina entraram. Alice desviou o rosto dos três e ficou observando a janela pois ignorá-los era melhor do que iniciar um conflito. um conflito. Scorpius falou:

- Albus... eu e todos os outros estudantes não pudemos deixar de notar que há aurores no corredor. E também na estação. Em Kings Cross. No Beco Diagonal. Aonde quer que você vá...

A outra garota riu. Paula não reagiu, ficou observando fixamente Albus, que nada respondeu.

- É claro. É claro que eu ouvi falar do trágico acidente no Beco Diagonal. Bruxos das trevas novamente a solta? Isso é perigoso. Eu pensei em lhe perguntar... o seu pai tem alguma ideia do que está acontecendo? Ele é um auror.

- Eu não sei Scorpius. E pode ter certeza que não sou o único estudante cujo pai é um auror então por quê você não... - começou a elevar a voz.

- Calma, calma! - Scorpius ergueu a mão para acalmá-lo - Muitos estudantes têm pais aurores. Mas é você quem importa. Como lhe falei, ouvi falar do acidente e...

- Eu já entendi, Scorpius. E você também. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu nem reparei que tinha aurores no corredor, apenas na estação. Agora se você pudesse me deixar sozinho com a Alice...

Albus aos poucos ia se irritando com Scorpius. Alice finalmente parou de observar a paisagem e passou a assistir o diálogo.

- É claro, Scorpius. Mas não antes de...

Estendeu sua mão, na direção da de Albus. Deu um sorriso, mudando toda a expressão facial para uma estranhamente simpática, como se o que estivesse fazendo fosse natural.

- Vamos lá, Albus, não precisamos nos olhar com tanta frieza.

- Eu pensei que seu pai tivesse lhe instruído a não gostar de mim. - falou.

- Engraçado, ele que me disse para não criar desafetos desnecessários. Acredito que o seu pai, no entanto, não teve a mesma opinião. Eu estou falando sério, Albus.

Albus se levantou. Tentou olhar nos olhos de Scorpius mas não conseguiu. Era como se ele fosse inacessível, com aquele comportamento metido e super confiante. E agora ele estava lhe estendendo sua mão. E Albus a apertou. Mais do que aceitar uma "trégua", ele queria tocar na pele de Scorpius. Vira poucas pessoas fazerem isso. Ele tinha um aperto de mão forte. Quando soltou, Albus quase ficou corado ao tentar prolongar o aperto até que as últimas pontas dos dedos se separassem.

- Você é quente. - disse Scorpius. - Quero dizer... sua pele. Está com uma temperatura alta. Não com febre. Só quente. Devia checar a enfermaria.

Albus apenas acenou como resposta, não conseguiu falar nada.

Piscou os olhos, que eram cinzentos e frios. E saiu. Albus achava a confiança e a simplicade da vida de Scorpius irritante. Mas queria que ele tivesse ficado mais um pouco.

Alice riu.

- Ok, Albus o que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? - estava ainda um pouco exaltado.

- Ah, me poupe, o Scorpius nunca foi assim. O que ele quer de você? - perguntou - Ou talvez de seu pai? - ela falava como se tivesse bolando teorias.

- Ah, deixa ele pra lá.

O restante da viagem foi tranquilo. Se pelo menos algum bom efeito tivera a visita de Scorpius, foi que por um tempo, por um pequeno tempo, ele conseguiu esquecer tudo que lhe assombrara no final das férias.

No banquete, ficou contente ao ver que Scorpius havia se sentado de um lado da mesa no sentido da outra parede. Assim, ele podia olhar para a mesa da Sonserina o quanto quisesse sem correr risco de que ele notasse. Albus serviu-se quase que exageradamente, pois não era todo dia que se tinha um banquete.

No final, a diretora levantou-se. Era uma mulher bonita e inteligente, substituíra Minerva, que se aposentara, há pouco tempo. Continuava sendo a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os alunos da Corvinal a amavam, pois diziam não aguentar mais um diretor da Grifinória. Albus revirava os olhos sempre que pensava nos alunos da Corvinal.

Deu boas vindas a todos. Albus não pode deixar de notar que ela olhara para ele diversas vezes durante o discurso. Sabia que os dois conversariam em algum dia qualquer dessa semana, e isso era assustador.

Os alunos se levantaram das mesas. Ouviu Rose chamando os primeiranistas. Ele e Alice foram juntos, como sempre. Alice conhecia quase todos os outros alunos, mas entendia que Albus preferia que os dois ficassem sozinhos.

No dormitório, ajeitou seu malão, colocou o pijama, e preencheu a mesa de cabeceira com alguns livros e outros objetos pessoais. Fechou a cortina e ficou mirando o teto. Se sentia sozinho. Esperava um ano difícil. Mas será que ele era um idiota por ter um raiozinho de esperança que _talvez _as coisas não fossem tão difíceis assim? Pensou em Scorpius. O que Scorpius iria querer com ele? Ele estava apenas querendo lhe irritar. Mesmo assim, queria acreditar. A alternativa era aceitar viver uma vida inteira sozinho. Ele não queria isso, e começou a chorar baixinho. Estava chorando muito, ele sabia. Era inevitável. Passeios, viagens, momentos bons e ruins, imaginou fazendo aquilo tudo com Scorpius. Sabia que era coisa da cabeça dele, mas não deixou de dar um leve sorriso antes de finalmente adormecer.

E agora ele estava lá, sem saber o que fazer enquanto esperava a hora de descer. Ficou imóvel por quase uma hora, até puxar novamente a cortina para sair da cama e ir até o banheiro.

Lá, despiu-se do pijama e mirou-se no espelho. Muita coisa mudara desde a última vez que fizera isso. Agora, ele estava menos magro, mas com uma cicatriz no nariz onde fora mordido e que ficara um pouco torto também. Não o ajudou a se sentir melhor. Alguns longos pêlos cresciam no seu braço e peito, e ele sentia como se a qualquer momento pudesse se transformar num lobo feroz e atacar os colegas numa aula qualquer. Respirou fundo. Nada disso iria acontecer. A diretoria iria guiá-lo na noite de lua cheia. Tudo daria certo. Mas, antes de entrar no banho, uma lágrima caiu do seu rosto. Ele realmente gostaria que parasse de ter vontade de chorar em todo instante. A água gelada caiu no rosto do garoto.

Meia hora mais tarde, foi o primeiro aluno a chegar no Salão Principal. Todos os outros alunos ainda deviam estar dormindo. Tomou o café da manhã calmamente, deixando um leite morno para o final. Pelo teto do Salão, o dia estava sem nuvens. Levantou-se da mesa e, antes de sair, quando ia procurar Neville para pedir o horário das aulas, escutou a conversa de duas vozes que se aproximavam do Salão, de alunos que viam de fora do castelo. Duas vozes bem conhecidas.

- Estava bom, um pouco nojento, mas bom. - falou Paula.

- Da próxima vez, espero que você vá sozinha. Não só não pretendo acordar todos os dias a essa hora, como também aquela cena era podre nos olhos de um observador. - disse Scorpius.

Os dois entraram no Salão e encontraram Albus. Paula ficou assustada, mas Scorpius pareceu feliz.

- Albus! Não esperava te encontrar essa hora.

- Eu... eu acordei cedo e não consegui voltar a dormir. - explicou.

- Sei como é. - ele falou - Já tomou café, não foi?

- Sim, estava de saída.

Deu um passo, mas Scorpius não lhe deixou sair dali.

- Espera um segundo. Para onde você vai?

- Vou procurar o professor Longbottom para pedir o horário das aulas. Com licença... - não gostava de ser perguntado o que estava fazendo.

- Você ainda tem tempo de sobra pra isso. Vem cá, por quê não toma café com a gente?

Ele sentiu-se tentado a aceitar o convite. Mas não poderia deixar de desconfiar do motivo para Scorpius agir daquele jeito. Deu uma olhada em Paula, ela não parecia entender o convite mais que ele. Na verdade, olhava para o amigo com desconfiança.

- Tudo bem. Posso esperar um pouco.

Os três foram até a mesa da Sonserina. Paula não comeu nada, dizendo já estar satisfeita, mas Scorpius se serviu de todos os pratos que estavam por perto. Apesar disso, comia elegantemente.

Não leva muito tempo na mesa com Scorpius Malfoy para perceber que ele falava muito mais do que ouvia. Em questão de minutos, Albus já sabia que os testes de quadribol começariam no sábado e que Scorpius não tinha dúvida de que seria escolhido como apanhador novamente e que a Sonserina venceria o campeonato desse ano facilmente com a saída do último treinador da Grifinória. Albus não entendia nada disso, pois nunca fora a um jogo de quadribol do colégio. Sabia agora também que Scorpius fora com os pais e o avô para a Escócia nas férias e que eles acamparam e que Scorpius descobriu ser um ótimo caçador com pouquíssima prática.

As primeiras pessoas começavam a entrar no salão quando os três se levantaram e saíram. Os demais alunos da Sonserina não ficaram contentes em ver Albus na mesa deles. No saguão, Albus teve de piscar os olhos para ter certeza do que via quando Rose Weasley desceu da escadaria totalmente diferente de quando subira na noite anterior. Tingira o cabelo ruivo de preto e lançou um olhar feio às companhias do primo quando o avistou. Ele virou-se para se despedir de Scorpius e Paula e correu até a prima.

- ROSE! O que é isso?

- Isso o quê? - ela perguntou, como que desinteressada, sem virar o rosto.

- O seu cabelo. O que você fez?

- Eu estou cansada, Albus. Todos sempre falaram que eu tinha o rosto da mamãe e o cabelo do Ronald. Agora, eu não tenho nada dele.

- Ronald?

- Papai. - ela virou para ele, irritada com a confusão do primo.

- Ah, sim. Tio Ron. Mas por quê não quer parecer com ele?

- Estou apenas externando a minha total diferença de pensamento dele. Quero ser apenas como a mamãe. Ele é um cara nojento.

- O QUE É ISSO? - era James que se aproximava e se juntava aos dois no Salão Principal. - Rose, o que você fez com seu cabelo?

- Me deixa, James.

- Você está querendo se revoltar? - perguntou ele. - O que aconteceu, seu pai não te deixou sair com um garoto ou...

Rose não gostou da pergunta.

- Garoto? Então você pensa que é em torno disso que meu mundo gira? Saiba que não há nenhum garoto, James.

- Bom! Porque se eu soubesse...

- Você é apenas meu primo, não tem nada a ver com isso. O que acontece é que eu sempre notei que Ronald é um homem machista e insensível e não quero me sentir ligada a ele.

A expressão de raiva do rosto da garota foi substituída por um largo sorriso seguido de um aceno para alguém do outro lado do salão. Albus não conseguiu identificar quem, e pelo visto James também não, porque o garoto não falara nada e olhava intrigado o local para onde ela acenara. A garota se afastou e foi até a mesa da Grifinória, enquanto James ia, tenso, encontrar alguns amigos para tomar o café.

Com isso, Albus foi deixado sozinho e tentou voltar au saguão para ver se Scorpius e Paula ainda estavam lá, mas eles não estavam. Em vez disso, encontrou o professor Longbottom descendo a escadaria com um grupo de alunos curiosos ao seu redor, todos eles admirando uma planta exótica que o mestre carregava.

Quando chegou perto, Neville notou sua presença e o observou, com um olhar um pouco preocupado mas que logo foi disfarçado com um cordial cumprimento.

- Oi, Albus. Como está?

- Bem, obrigado.

Notou que a planta exalava um aroma delicioso.

- Eu gostaria que o senhor me desse o horário das aulas...

O professor estava um pouco distraído com a planta. Deu uma olhada nela por mais alguns segundos, curioso, e, então, como que se despertasse, lembrou-se de Albus e falou com uma voz energética:

- Sim... sim, claro. O horário. Max, por favor, poderia pegar aqui na minha bolsa os horários do quinto ano? Está meio difícil...

- Ah, sim, claro.

Um garoto moreno que Albus achava ser do terceiro ano se apressou em procurar na bolsa do professor que ainda estava muito preocupado com a planta. Encontrou o horário, escrito com uma letra caprichada em tinta vermelha, que passou para Albus com um sorriso.

- Aqui, Albus.

Albus agradeceu, e viu que sua primeira aula do ano era de Transfiguração. Não queria começar o ano com uma matéria tão pesada, mas não havia o que se fazer. Ergueu o rosto e viu que o garoto chamado Max ainda o encarava. Despediu-se com um olhar (que Neville ignorou, já entretido novamente com seus próprios negócios) e começou a subir a escadaria.

Enquanto subia, viu que muitas pessoas o olhavam de um jeito estranho. A notícia do ataque se espalhara. Agradecera nenhuma testemunha ter mencionado que o homem era um lobisomem, isso iria além do que ele era capaz de suportar. Ficaram mais preocupados em elaborar teorias sobre o motivo do ataque. Desde ex-Comensais da Morte não capturados, até parentes de presos por Harry em Azkaban, ele sentiu que o mundo bruxo estava muito mais preocupado com o motivo daquilo do que ele mesmo. Por enquanto, ele só queria saber o que aconteceria na lua cheia.

Mas nenhuma teoria foi tão divertida quanto a do Pasquim. Xenophilius Lovegood, que além de louco tornava-se aos poucos um velho gagá, acreditava que tudo não passava de uma farsa dos próprios aurores, querendo simular um ataque terrorista para proveito próprio. O autor da revista denunciava um ataque conspiratório há mais de duas décadas, e Albus folheara a revista por puro entretenimento.

Quando chegou no corredor da sala do professor Preysson, viu que tinha sido o primeiro. Não sabia o que fazer até o horário da aula. Sentou-se no chão e ficou as próprias mãos. Suas unhas tinham uma aparência um pouco suja, levemente amarelada. Sentiu uma vergonha brotar dentro de si. Quanto mais seu corpo mudaria até a lua cheia? Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar mais nisso. Era quase inevitável.

Um som de passos. Ele tentou enxugar os olhos que estavam lacrimejando um pouco com as mãos e virou-se pra ver quem vinha. Era o professor Gabriel Preysson, o mais jovem do corpo docente. Moreno, de óculos e sorridente, ele notou Albus e se aproximou.

- Está tudo ok, Albus?

- Sim, professor. - respondeu o garoto enquanto se levantava. - A aula já vai começar, não é? - tentava evitar contato visual, ficando com a cabeça inclinada um pouco para o lado, onde uma tocha de fogo iluminava o corredor.

- Sim, em alguns minutos. Mas trago um recado da professora Lovebird, Albus.

Ele gelou. Já estava esperando por aquilo.

- O quê... o quê ela quer? Professor?

- Acredito que... conversar. Não parecia séria. Quero dizer, não mais que o usual.

Suebe Lovebird era uma mulher de quem um único olhar era suficiente para intimidar qualquer um. Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, foi uma escolha da própria Minerva McGonagall para substituí-la quando a antiga diretora se aposentou há alguns anos atrás. O conselho de Hogwarts, formado por antigos professores e famílias tradicionais, não aprovou de imediato a escolha. Pelo pouco que Albus sabia, ela ganhou o voto da maioria ao mostrar um projeto que agradou aos mais conservadores. Todos pensaram que ela se tornaria uma diretora autoritária, mas logo na sua chegada foi provado o contrário. Ela trazia dentro de si o conforto e segurança que um diretor precisava trazer a Hogwarts. Deviam ter suspeitado desde o início que Minerva não colocaria alguém sem competência.

O professor Preysson, um pouco pensativo, acabou dizendo:

- Enfim, ela lhe espera as oito horas. Depois do jantar. Eu não me atrasaria.

Piscou para Albus e foi até a porta da sala. Alguns alunos começavam a chegar, entre eles Alice que correu para lhe dar um abraço.

- Não te vi no café! Por quê estava aqui esse tempo todo?

- Eu acordei mais cedo. E acabei descendo.

- Então pelo menos me dê a honra de sentar ao seu lado na aula, Al!

- É claro. - sorriu e entrou com a amiga na sala.

No início da aula, o professor adotou um tom anormalmente sério para falar dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia (N.O.M.'s), explicando que por mais que ele odiasse ver alunos enlouquecendo com os exames, não havia outra opção. Os exames defininiriam o destino da vida profissional de todos eles e deveriam ser honrados com força e dedicação. A aula em sim foi mais trabalhosa que a dos anos interiores, Alice xingava baixinho quando não conseguia fazer a tarefa que lhes fora passada: conjurar taças de vidro. A promessa do professor que preencheria as taças conjuradas com bebidas para adultos no final da aula não foi suficiente para que todos concluissem o exercício.

No fim, ele e Alice se levantaram e foram até a porta, desapontados.

- Sabe, eu estava quase conseguindo... eu perdi foco. - disse a amiga.

Rose, no entando, conseguira conjurar sua taça logo nos primeiros minutos, e ficava apenas observando o trabalho dos outros. Albus notava uma mudança não só física mas também comportamental nela, embora não entendese do que se tratava.

- Eu realmente espero que as próximas aulas não estejam nesse nível. E é a primeira vez que o Preysson passa tarefa logo no primeiro dia, já percebeu? Ele costumava nos acostumar com o ritmo lentamente...

As aulas seguintes contrariaram o desejo de Alice. E o ritmo parecia ser aquele mesmo. Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a professora mandou praticar azarações em duplas (que não poderiam ser pessoas com quem tinham afetividade). Torcia e gritava enquanto se aproximava das duplas, como se assistisse uma partida de quadribol e tivesse seus alunos favoritos. Ela não passou por Albus e o garoto da Lufa-Lufa com quem ele fazia dupla.

Ele e Alice foram jantar mais tarde e Albus sentia-se desapontado por não terem tido nenhuma aula com a Sonserina. Pela primeira vez. Avistou a cabeleira loira e o sorriso arrogante que tanto lhe fascinara na noite anterior. Ele estava entretido com os amigos e Albus procurou desviar o olhar para que ele não o visse observando. A amiga dele, Paula, parecia estar presente apenas fisicamente na conversa, mirando o teto.

Enquanto comia uma deliciosa torta de maçã, viu que a diretora não estava na mesa dos professores. O professor Preysson, no entando, o observava. Fingiu não olhar. Paula levantou-se da mesa da Sonserina e saiu do salão, com cara amarrada. Quanto terminou de comer, explicou para Alice que a diretora o chamara para conversar. Ela, que conversava animadamente com as amigas, fez uma cara séria bruscamente e assentiu, tentando sorrir.

Ele saiu do salão e subiu a escadaria, que estava vazia, até o corredor da diretoria. Percebeu que o professor Preysson não lhe dissera a senha, e ficou esperando um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Depois de aproximadamente três minutos, a gárgula que guardava a entrada se moveu bruscamente liberando a passagem. Uma garota desceu a escada, com um pote que continha um líquido vermelho que lembrava sangue. Era Paula. Ela viu Scorpius e ficou enfurecida:

- O que está fazendo, aqui, Potter? Essa é a sala do diretor, e para entrar você precisa de uma senha, e se ficou esse tempo todo do lado de fora é porque não a conhece, e se não a conhece é porque não devia estar aqui.

- A diretora me...

- O quê? Seriamente, eu não sei o que Scorpius vê em você. - olhou para o garoto com desprezo.

- Calminha, senhorita Farrell.

Era a diretora. Ela olhava para os dois que discutiam.

Lançando um último olhar a Albus, Paula se afastou, mas não sem gritar:

- Da próxima vez, garanta que não chegará ninguém!

O rosto da diretora ficou sério como se pensasse na melhor maneira de punir a aluna imediatamente. Ela, no entando, apenas respirou fundo e virou-se para Albus.

- Queira me acompanhar, senhor Potter.

Albus não deixou de sentir-se feliz quando Paula falou sobre Scorpius ver algo nele.

Os dois subiram a escada protegida pela gárgula e entraram na sala que era cheia de retratos de antigos diretores e itens mágicos. Uma escrivaninha de luxo no centro estava cheia de livros, correspondências, tinteiros e penas.

A professora se sentou na cadeira adornada de ouro de frente a escrivaninha e indicou a outra para Albus.

- Eu devo dizer - começou - que da próxima vez pedirei um correspondente melhor. A propósito, a senha é _Caverna do Dragão. _- ela enunciou o nome com um sorriso e um olhar vago como se estivesse orgulhosa do nome e ele lhe trouxesse boas memórias.

- Vou precisar vir mais vezes?

- Quem sabe. Mas para essa noite, Albus, eu tenho certeza que você sabe sobre o que tenho que lhe falar. Saiba que o Conselho teve de ser informado da sua atual condição, e eu os assegurei de que os demais alunos estariam seguros. Eu não irei desapontá-los. - falou com rispidez.

- O que devo fazer? Ir para casa passar a lua cheia ou...

- Nada disso, Potter. Não é o primeiro aluno lobisomem que Hogwarts já teve nem o último. Antigamente, mandávamos os alunos se refugiarem em cavernas ou locais distantes nas noites de lua cheia. Locais onde eles não poderiam ferir alunos ou até mesmo animais. Dessa maneira, os pais se sentiriam não ameaçados pela presença desses alunos.

- É, eu sei. Meu pai me falou do Remus Lupin.

Ela evidentemente não gostava de ser interrompida. Continuou:

- Os tempos mudaram, Potter, e uma poção foi inventada que permite que o lobisomem mantenha a consciência enquanto está transformado. É claro que você não ficará como um lobo no dormitório, então o guarda-caças irá guiá-lo até a foresta. Espero que tudo isso seja suficiente. Do contrário, teremos de pensar em outras maneiras. Fique seguro que seus estudos não serão prejudicados e na medida do possível sequer influenciados.

Ela encarou Albus por alguns instantes.

- Alguma pergunta?

Ele pensou por um instante.

- Não. Creio que não.

- Bom, isso é tudo por hoje. Falarei com você quando chegar o dia. Dessa vez prefiro que seja diretamente. Pode ir.

- Boa noite, professora.

Albus levantou-se e foi até a porta. Ouviu que os bruxos representados nos quadros o observavam e cochicavam a seu respeito.

- Albus, espere.

Ele virou-se.

- Você está bem?

Talvez aquela feição desconfortável fosse o máximo de preocupação que o rosto da professora Lovebird conseguia alcançar.

- Estou ótimo. - mentiu.

Estava cansado de todos fazerem aquela pergunta. Abriu a porta e desceu a escada, saindo pela gárgula. Deu alguns passos pelo corredor, quando alguém perfumado chegou por trás, lhe dando um susto, colocando a mão em sua boca para que ele não gritasse. Virou e viu Scorpius ali parado, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Paula me disse que eu o encontraria aqui.

Tirou a mão da boca de Albus e o encarou. O garoto sentiu seu coração bater e uma ereção surgir na sua calça ao sentir o corpo do garoto tão perto do seu.

- Ela não pareceu tão feliz em me ver.

- Esqueça ela.

- Você me deu um susto.

- Eu estava curioso. E tive de ficar escondido, não podia arriscar que a diretora saisse e me encontrasse aqui.

- E quanto ao susto? - perguntou.

- Bom, aquilo foi mais para ver a sua reação mesmo. - disse, rindo.

- Não teve a menor graça! - disse Albus, desejando que Scorpius não olhasse para baixo e visse o volume em sua calça.

- Para mim teve. - falou com um sorriso - E o que a diretora queria com você? O que já aprontou no primeiro dia?

Albus não soube o que dizer. De repente, sentiu uma grande tristeza dentro dele. Se, por uma mínima possibilidade, Scorpius estivesse um pouco interessado nele, ele ainda assim não sabia de nada. O que Scorpius iria querer com o garoto lobisomem, se descobrisse? E ele iria, porque enquanto conversavam o corpo de Albus estava mudando. Era assim o tempo todo. Era frustante que aqueles olhos cinzentos jamais fossem o olhar com a mesma itensidade com que ele os desejava.

- Não foi nada demais, Scorpius.

- Não esconda nada de mim, Albus. Quando eu quero descobrir algo, eu consigo. - repreendeu.

- Você é o garoto mais convencido que eu já conheci.

- E você ainda está conversando comigo.

Scorpius piscou e começou a andar pelo corredor, sumindo pelo outro lado. Albus sorriu consigo mesmo.

Foi até o corredor da Grifinória, passando pelo buraco do retrato e encontro o Salão Comunal cheio de pessoas que tagarelavam ou faziam o dever de casa ou ainda os dois. Alice e Rose estava com as meninas e os meninos do ano deles, provavelmente tentando ajudar uns os outros com o dever de casa. Não queria se juntar ao grupo. Subiu a escada para o dormitório dos meninos e trabalhou sozinho. Pegou-se diversas vezes rabiscando o papel enquanto sua mente vagava para bem longe da matéria que estudava. Queria entender o que Scorpius fizera para que, duas noites seguidas, ele fosse dormir pensando em nada além dele.


	3. Chapter 3 - Amor Cura

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Se havia algum lado bom em ter um ano tão cheio de deveres de casa como o quinto, era que pelo menos Albus conseguia esquecer por alguns momentos os seus problemas. Na noite de quarta-feira, estava escrevendo um longo trabalho de Poções (ele detestava escrever sobre essa matéria, pois achava que apenas saber preparar as poções já era suficiente) numa mesa da Sala Comunal. Alice estava sentada ao seu lado, segurando seu gatinho, o Snow, que era branco como os cristais de gelo de onde foi tirado o seu nome. Não trabalhava, mas olhava constantemente para o buraco do retrato, como se esperasse alguém.

- Aposto que você não vai me dizer quem está esperando. - falou Albus, sem erguer os olhos do papel. Levantou e o observou em outros ângulos de luz, imaginando em que posição o professor o corrigiria. Estava com um humor bem melhor nesse dia, graças a aula de Runas Antigas que tivera com Scorpius. Os dois garotos sentaram juntos e ainda combinaram de fazer o dever de casa em companhia um do outro na biblioteca na sexta-feira. Em todas as aulas do terceiro e do quarto ano quando começaram a ter a disciplina, eles nunca haviam se falado. Na verdade, Albus o tratava com uma recíproca indiferença. Era estranho que o mesmo jeito metido que tanto o fizera evitar o garoto nso anos anteriores agora o deixava pensando nele o tempo inteiro ou algo muito próximo disso. Não contara nada para Alice, no entanto. Na verdade, ela nem imaginava que Albus poderia estar interessado em um outro garoto.

- Não há nenhum _garoto_, Albus.

Mas ela falou isso com um sorriso no rosto que deixava bem claro que a verdade era o oposto do que falava. Foi naquela noite que a primeira carta dos pais chegou. A coruja de Albus, Agatha, deu umas batidinhas na janela que o fez virar imediatamente. Sabia quem era o remetente da carta. Só podiam ser seus pais. Foi até a janela, abriu-a e pegou o envelope. A coruja foi até a mesa onde ele estava sentado e bicou o petisco que ele comia enquanto estudava.

- De quem é, Albus?

- Dos meus pais...

Abriu o envelope e viu a caligrafia redonda de Ginny Weasley .

_Albus,_

_Já estamos morrendo de saudades. Mandamos a carta pela Agatha porquê seu pai está com a coruja de casa ocupada - o trabalho está uma loucura, andou lendo os jornais?_

_Como foram seus primeiros dias em Hogwarts? As aulas estão muito difíceis? Sei que o quinto é um ano trabalhoso mas tudo dará certo. _

_Molly pediu para te mandar uns doces mas achei que a coruja não aguentaria o peso do pacote._

_Espero que tudo esteja bem._

_Estamos pensando em você sempre._

_Papai mandou um beijo._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe._

_P.S: Um médico do St. Mungus irá te visitar em Hogwarts na sexta-feira. Ele irá te ajudar com tudo que você tem passado. Por favor, entenda que é para seu melhor._

É claro que o propósito da carta toda resumia-se ao post scriptum. Isso o irritou profundamente. Amassou a carta e a atirou numa lixeira próxima. Sentou-se na mesa e sentiu toda a felicidade que o dia com Scorpius lhe trouxera sumir rapidamente. Agora um médico iria visitá-lo? Não se deu o trabalho de responder a carta. Nem tinha muito tempo para isso. Em um outro ano qualquer, teria ficado frustrado e subido para o dormitório para se isolar. Mas no quinto ano, ele teve que tirar aquilo tudo da cabeça e voltar ao trabalho de Poções. Gostaria muito de ter Scorpius ali agora.

Mal se podia ver os jardins e o céu do lado de fora das janelas castigadas pela chuva da Ala Hospitalar. A bruxa enfermeira lhe colocou num quartinho particular, longe das outras camas, onde ele se sentou e ficou esperando entediado o que lhe aguardava. Era um cômodo bem apertado, com apenas uma cama, uma mesa, armário cheio de toalhas e pijamas, um quadro de um bruxo que fazia medidas numa balança e se animava com os resultados e a janela que Albus observava.

Começou a bater o pé impacientemente no chão, passando a olhar ao redor como se procurasse uma saída daquele lugar entediante, mesmo que a porta não tivesse sido trancada. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e ele escutou a voz da diretora Lovebird e um homem com sotaque forte de outra parte da Europa que ele não reconhecia. A porta se abriu e um homem jovem, bonito e sorridente por ela entrou. Lovebird o observava fixamente do lado de fora, lançou-lhe mais um olhar penetrante antes de ir embora.

- Olá, Albus, sou Marcus Mayer.

Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não falou nada, apenas aguardou, olhando para a parede. O médico foi até uma mesinha, onde colocou uma maleta que segurava e então virou-se para Albus, que falou com um pouco de grosseria:

- Aí dentro... são os medicamentos que vai fazer para me domar? Me colocar numa jaula sem ter risco de eu quebrá-la? Ou então de arrancar as pernas dos meus colegas de dormitório?

O médico sorriu. Isso irritou Albus.

- Na verdade, nada disso. Mas você tem uma boa imaginação. Sinto lhe desapontar mas a maleta não é para você. Eu só quero _conversar._

- Pode ir falando.

O médico pensou por alguns segundos, e então disse:

- Sr. Potter, no dia 25 deste mês teremos a sua primeira Lua Cheia. Eu conversei com a diretora, a Lovebird, sobre as circunstâncias, e você deverá naturalmente tomar a Poção do Acônito, também conhecida como Poção do Mata-Cão. É uma poção trabalhosíssima, e somente os melhores dos melhores estão aptos para prepará-la. Eu fiz dois caldeirões cheios dela nessas últimas semanas, e trouxe-os para a diretora examiná-los com o professor de Poções do colégio. Ambos aprovaram o conteúdo. Você deverá tomar uma taça da Poção todos os dias na semana que precede a Lua Cheia.

Ele sorriu, como se esperasse que Albus sentisse conforto ou alívio. Ele só se sentia, na verdade, um pouco envergonhado, pois odiava a sensação de estar perto das pessoas que sabiam que ele era um lobisomem. Não queria que sentissem pena dele. Não queria que sentissem nada.

Como não podia ficar sem falar nada, ele apenas olhou para o médico por alguns instantes e perguntou:

- É só isso?

- Bem, é sim. A não ser que você tenha alguma dúvida... qualquer dúvida sobre todo o... o... o processo.

Ele odiou como o médico levou tanto tempo para encontrar a palavra correta.

Levantou-se da cama de um salto.

- Não tenho nenhuma pergunta. Obrigado.

E saiu do quartinho, sentindo o olhar curioso do médico atrás dele que não tentou lhe impedir de sair, pelo que ficou grato.

Fora da Ala Hospitalar, começou a andar pelos corredores, imaginando onde iria agora. O fantasma da bruxa da Corvinal passou por ele, olhando-o com um leve interesse, fazendo-o tremer. Será que até os fantasmas já sabiam de tudo?

Continuou andando, até que lembrou-se repentinamente de algo que o fez parar e bater a mão na testa.

- _Merda!_

Era sexta-feira. Scorpius estava lhe esperando na biblioteca. Ele perdera um momento com ele por causa daquele médico idiota que ainda se atrasara um pouco!

Começou a correr, até o corredor da biblioteca, e os quadros e alunos por quem passava lhe olhavam com desaprovação. Ele não se importou. Ao chegar na biblioteca (onde teve de parar de correr) deu uma olhada em volta e não encontrou Scorpius por lá. Havia apenas grupinhos de estudantes com quem ele nunca falara.

A bibliotecária chegou por trás dele sem ele notar.

- O que está fazendo aqui, rapaz?

- Nada, nada...

O garoto estava ofegante.

Ele olhou para a mulher, e então saiu da biblioteca, voltando a andar apressado em seguida.

Temia que Scorpius se chateasse. Nunca fora sua intenção.

Não encontrou Scorpius naquela tarde, nem no jantar, em que comeu distraidamente um pudim enquanto olhava para todos os lados a procura do garoto. Alice perguntou o que havia de errado com ele, mas ele não respondeu.

Assustou-se quando James chegou ao seu lado na mesa e começou a falar:

- Albus, você sabe quem é aquele garoto que está com a Rose?

Albus olhou para o irmão, incrédulo que alguém pudesse lhe incomodar tanto.

- Eu não sei, James. - disse impacientemente - Nem estava prestando atenção.

Mas olhou para a irmã. Ela conversava animadamente com um garoto bonito, de pele e cabelo escuros e que não tirava os olhos dela. Achava que já o vira antes.

- Pois eu sei. Ele é capitão do time de Quadribol.

- Que legal. - disse Albus, colocando mais uma colher de pudim na boca.

- Da Sonserina.

Albus virou para ele, um pouco espantado.

- Então é por isso que ela está com raiva do tio Ron? Por quê está a fim de um Sonserino e ele nunca apoiaria?

- Muito provavelmente. - respondeu o irmão, mordendo o lábio. - Eu soube que ele escolherá o time da Sonserina no Sábado. Provavelmente todas as vagas já estão ocupadas, é claro.

Lembrou-se de Scorpius falando do treino no primeiro dia de aula. Fora uma longa semana. Mas, ao pensar naquilo, seu sorriso se iluminou. Nem tudo estava perdido. Mais alegre, até fingiu estar interessado no papo de James sobre o time da Grifinória e a taça de Quadribol desse ano. Quando foi dormir naquela noite, ficou se revirando na cama, animado com o dia seguinte.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com muito frio. Dormira com a janela aberta, e dela vinha um vento que deixava seus pêlos eriçados. Todos os outros do dormitório ainda estavam dormindo. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro trocar o pijama por uma roupa qualquer que poderia usar no colégio diferente do fardamento, acrescida de um casaco. Lavou o rosto, tentando não olhar muito para a própria imagem no espelho, pois ainda não se acostumara com a cicatriz na bochecha e o nariz torto.

Desceu para o Salão Comunal e andou em círculos por alguns minutos. Não tinha a menor ideia de quando era a escolha do time da Sonserina, então devia ir logo. Estava querendo muito que Scorpius ficasse contente com a sua presença, e sabia que ficaria muito irritado caso se decepcionasse.

Chegando no Salão Principal, que estava com pouquíssimos estudantes. A mesa da Sonserina praticamente vazia, sem nenhum rosto com cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas a vista. Tomou o café rápido, pois imaginava que já podia estar começando.

Andou pelo terreno de Hogwarts até o Campo de Quadribol. Mesmo com o casaco, ainda sentia um pouco de frio. Embora tivesse estado lá pouquíssimas vezes, não fora tão difícil chegar até lá. Subiu por trás, pelas arquibancadas, e ao chegar no topo, não se surpreendeu ao ver que o time da Sonserina já se reunia ali. Na verdade, era o time e mais um grupinho de mais ou menos vinte alunos que almejava se juntar a ele. Entre os que já eram do time, estava a pesosa que desesperadamente procurava desde ontem. Sorriu e cruzou os dedos para que tudo desse certo.

Reconheceu o garoto que estava com Rose ontem no jantar dando ordens a toda a equipe. Imaginou que talvez a Sonserina marcar o treino num dia tão frio seria um modo de testar o quanto os concorrentes queriam estar ali.

Scorpius montou em sua vassoura e deu algumas voltas pelo campo, para aquecer - Albus não entendia nada de Quadribol, mas devia ser algo relacionado a isso. Quando chegou perto de onde ele estava, seu rosto ficou surpreso. Voou até ficar ao lado dele e, ainda na vassoura, falou:

- Albus. Não esperava você aqui.

- Hmm... eu lembrei que você tinha me dito na segunda-feira, sobre o treino hoje. Imaginei que devesse ser bem cedinho. A propósito, está muito frio e ainda assim você está voando muito bem.

Scorpius o olhou por alguns instantes e então soltou uma risada.

- Albus, Albus... não precisa me bajular. Mas eu ainda estou bravo com você.

Ele tentou fazer uma cara séria, mas não conseguiu. Albus notou como ficava sexy com o uniforme verde e prata da Sonserina, que mostrava muito mais pele que a roupa diária.

- Me desculpe. Eu... eu fui chamado pela diretora e esqueci completamente. É claro que eu preferia ter ficado com você. Estudando.

Fez uma cara interessada ao ouvir isso.

- Pela diretora? Novamente? Albus, não vai me dizer o que tanto conversa com ele?

- Desculpe, mas acho melhor não.

Albus olhou para baixo naquele momento, como se a cicatriz em seu rosto ou o nariz pudessem denunciar o que, no que dependesse dele, ficaria guardado para sempre. É claro que um garoto tão perfeito como Scorpius nunca se interessaria por um lobo.

Ouviram um apito.

- Eu tenho que voltar ao treino, Albus. Mas acredite, eu sempre. _Sempre._ Sempre consigo descobrir o que quero. E mesmo que isso te deixe emputecido comigo, minha curiosidade será mais forte. Ela sempre foi.

Levantou o rosto. Scorpius lhe lançava um olhar penetrante, como se tentasse enxergar através de seus olhos para descobrir seu segredo, como se não houvesse cicatriz nenhuma ou nariz torto nenhum ali, apenas duas almas que desjevam compreender uma a outra.

Scorpius lhe olhou por uma última vez antes de voar de volta ao campo. Albus não conseguiu prestar muita atenção nos jogadores, tanto é que não poderia nem dizer quais foram escolhidos para o time que, ele sabia, era formado por sete pessoas.

O pomo de ouro não foi lançado naquela manhã, pois a vaga de apanhador já era ocupada por Scorpius. O time, no entanto, ganhou um novo goleiro, e um artilheiro. No mais, mantia-se o mesmo do ano passado. Provavelmente o capitão não iria querer arriscar muito nesse campeonato.

No final de tudo, Scorpius voltou até ele. Estava muito suado, mas continuava atraente para Albus. Com quinze anos sem ter nunca ficado com ninguém, não conseguia notar defeitos em sua paquera.

- Eca, estou todo sujo! Mas você gostou dos novos jogadores?

- Hunhum. Estão todos ótimos. Acho que esse Campeonato será de vocês.

Scorpius riu.

- Se eu não soubesse que você não entende absolutamente nada de Quadribol, talvez me sentisse animado com o comentário.

Albus também deu uma risadinha.

- Mas o mais importante foi a intenção. Albus, vou tomar uma ducha. Te vejo em cinco minutos, ok? A gente pode voltar junto para o castelo.

- Cinco minutos? É só o que leva num banho? Que nojo, Scorpius!

- Ha ha, engraçadinho.

Quando os dois voltaram para o castelo juntos (dez minutos mais tarde, para a alegria de Albus), o garoto sentiu-se subitamente feliz. Estava com passos mais descontraídos, olhando para cima, para o sol que agora finalmente dava as caras depois do início de manhã nublado, conversando com o amigo feliz. Era difícil imaginar que, assim que os dois se dessem as costas, ele voltaria a pensar em tudo aquilo que lhe incomodava.

- Então, Albus, você acompanha o que seu pai faz no trabalho, certo?

- O quê? - Albus não entendeu a pergunta.

- Ele não te fala dos últimos acontecimentos? Na verdade, todos falam dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Desculpe, estou por fora.

Scorpius riu.

- Em que realidade você vive, Al?

- Do que está falando?

- Da fugitiva de Azkaban. Willie Louise. Moça esperta.

Albus sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir essa frase. Não entendia o motivo, mas aquele nome acompanhado de "fugitiva de Azkaban" lhe causou um certo desconforto.

- Mas meio burra. Ok, contraditório. Ela conseguiu muita coisa mas foi pega de um jeito tão... óbvio. No Departamento de Mistérios. Seu pai está atrás dela. Você tem certeza de que não ouviu falar?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, mas, assim que chegou no Salão Comunal, pegou um Profeta Diário.

Leu uma notícia na capa acompanhada de uma foto de uma mulher jovem e belíssima, de cabelos castanhos e lábios cor de rosa, com roupas simples que poderiam ser encontradas numa loja de trouxas. Sorria para todos ao seu redor, apesar de estar sendo guiada por aurores e ter repórteres lhe cercando.

Pegou frases soltas como:

_"Dementadores nunca deviam ter sido expulsos de Azkaban" _e _"Primeira crise do governo Shacklebolt" _e "_Potter e sua equipe estão empenhados..."_

Sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima e ficou a par da história inteira.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Lua Cheia

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Para Albus, as duas semanas seguintes passaram rápido. Cada vez que olhava para um relógio e via que o dia estava chegando ao fim, sentia-se como se o tempo estivesse lhe guiando a morte, tornando-se o seu pior inimigo. Mas um inimigo invencível. O garoto achava que não aproveitara aquele mês da maneira com que devia aproveitar. Passara quase todos esses dias estudando na Sala Comunal, sozinho, porque agora nem sempre tinha Alice como companhia. Alice estava namorando, ficava feliz por ela. Era uma garota muito bonita, simpática e inteligente, mas provavelmente essas duas últimas características mantiveram os garotos um pouco distantes dela durante os primeiros anos de colégio.

Sem dúvidas, não se achava bonito. Principalmente agora, quando o seu reflexo mostrava um garoto com unhas sujas, amareladas e pontudas. Seu corpo não parecia reagir muito bem à transformação que sofrera, que estava mais para uma maldição. O deixava com vontade de vomitar, de quebrar as coisas dos outros no dormitório, de, de alguma forma, colocar para fora toda a raiva e angústia que estava sentindo. Isso tudo lhe deixou com uma aparência doentia e ainda mais magra.

_Talvez _fosse simpático. Não tratava as pessoas mal, tinha certeza disso. Mas também era muito calado, a maioria dos outros estudantes simplesmente não se aproximava dele. Será que deixava a impressão de que não os queria por perto? Muito provavelmente. Os garotos do dormitório não falavam com ele.

Sobre ser inteligente, era um _pouquinho _inteligente. Tirava notas um pouco acima da média, entendia os conteúdos com facilidade e não passava vergonha quando os professores lhe faziam qualquer pergunta. Até ganhava alguns pontos para a Grifinória, vez ou outra.

O dia estava bastante frio onde Albus escolheu passar as primeiras horas daquela manhã de segunda-feira. Estava sentado numa pedra, olhando para o lago onde vez ou outra via alguma espécie de movimento, e para o céu, cheio de nuvens. O túmulo de Albus Dumblendore estava em algum lugar, ali perto.

Aconhegou-se com os braços para tentar diminuir o frio. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali. Tornara-se natural acordar cedo e não conseguir voltar a dormir. Deu um longo suspiro. Olhou ao redor.

Encarapitado no alto de uma árvore, um pássaro o encarava ali perto. Achou aquilo estranho. Tinha uma plumagem colorida, rosa, roxa, amarela, verde. Nunca vira algum daquela espécie. E o olhava penetrantemente. Involuntariamente, sorriu para o animal. E ergueu a mão em saudação.

O pássaro piou. E então voou, fazendo algumas folhas da árvore caírem. Sumiu de vista. Albus agora estava sozinho.

Ficou observando o próprio sapato por alguns minutos, distraidamente, quando ouviu alguém falar:

- Você não precisa ficar aqui sozinho nesse frio.

Virou-se. O professor Gabriel Preyson estava ali. Caminhava descontraidamente até se juntar a Albus na pedra. As vestes escuras tradicionalmente usadas pelos professores de Hogwarts simplesmente não combinavam com o espírito que as vestia. Era jovem, o mais novo dos professores, e Albus o achava lindo. Não conseguiu evitar um frio na barriga quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- O frio não me incomoda. - respondeu o garoto, evitando olhar a companhia, encarando novamente o lago. Ficou feliz ao notar que Preyson também olhava naquela direção.

- A solidão sim?

O professor continuava a não olhar para ele.

- Sim, um pouco.

Não sabia porque estava sendo sincero com o professor, de uma maneira que nunca fora com Rose, ou com os pais, ou até mesmo com a Alice. Mas ele notava que era alguém em quem podia confiar.

- Você sabe, Albus, que não está sozinho, não é?

- Mais ou menos.

Silêncio. Respirou fundo e continuou:

- Eu não estou sozinho. Eu sei que tem muitas pessoas que se preocupam comigo. Mas ultitmamente tem sido difícil para mim retribuir tudo o que elas fazem por mim, eu não me sinto merecedor de tanta atenção sabe? Eu só gostaria de passar um tempo em que elas não me incomodassem mais. Eu _estava _me sentindo muito sozinho até algumas semanas atrás. Até que alguém chegou de repente, e foi tudo muito rápido. Eu me senti querido. Senti que minha presença era desejada, e isso aconteceu quando eu me sentia mais... mais... - começava a sentir algumas lágrimas caírem - mais _repugnante. _O contrário de atraente, sabe? Como se qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto de mim estivesse só perdendo o seu tempo.

- Isso é muito horrível, Albus. Que bom que isso mudou.

- É... é, mudou. Mas eu ainda não me deixo aberto sabe? Aquela _pessoa _que me trata tão bem... Eu não consigo tratá-la tão bem quanto. No mesmo nível. Eu só faço bobagens. E não sou tão engraçado. Ou bonito.

- E essa _pessoa_... podemos chamá-la de algum nome...?

- Polly! - disse Albus rapidamente.

- Ok, então ela se chama Polly.

- Não, eu disse que _podemos_ chamá-la de Polly.

- Polly é um nome bonito.

- Eu também acho.

Os dois pararam por alguns instantes, ainda olhando para o lago.

O professor falou:

- Eu tenho fortes intuições, Albus, e algo me diz que Polly realmente faria de tudo por você. E Polly chegou justamente para que você não se sinta solitário. Abandonado. E chegou para te dizer todas os dias e todas as noites que você é bonit pessoa mais incrível que já surgiu em sua vida. E que você deve parar de dizer aquelas idiotices do tipo "ninguém iria querer ficar comigo" ou "eu não sou especial". Ela te fará sentir-se especial.

Agora os dois estavam se encarando, Albus ainda com o rosto um pouco molhado.

- Mas, para que isso ocorra, Albus, você precisa deixar Polly entrar.

O professor se levantou com um grande sorriso no rosto. Como conseguia ser tão perfeito, pensou Albus. Será que tinha namorada? Ou namorado? Era estranho imaginar a vida pessoal dos professores. Ele piscou, e Albus observou enquanto ele se afastava.

Era madrugada. Gabriel Preyson aguardava o momento em que tinha certeza que todos os seus colegas já teriam ido dormir, e levantou-se da cama. A noite estava estrelada, o céu limpíssimo. No espelho do banheiro, mirou a própria imagem. O cabelo estava arrumadíssimo. As roupas lhe protegeriam do frio. Escovou os dentes mais uma vez e passou um perfume. Com um sorriso de auto aprovação, saiu do quarto.

Os corredores estavam silenciosos. Alguns fantasmas passaram por ele, mas nenhum lhe deu atenção, ou, pelo menos, não falou com ele. Os quadros cochilavam. Era sons esquisitos, dezenas de quadros cochilando, roncando...

Logo já estava na prorpiedade. E logo também já tinha saído da escola. Seu destino não era muito longe dali, mas também não queria perder mais nenhum segundo. Aparatou.

O povoado de Hogsmeade estava vazio. O máximo que ele poderia encontrar era um gato vasculhando uma lixeira, ou um cão latindo caso se aproximasse de alguma casa. Pôs a mão no bolso, e pegou um pergaminho. Viu o nome que ele indicava, e o número da casa.

Não demorou muito para encontrar. Aproximando-se da porta, antes mesmo que pudesse bater ela já estava sendo aberta.

Ficou aliviado ao ver que ela não parecia brava. Afinal, como ele poderia ter imaginado que Albus estaria ali, naquele dia? Mas também não parecia interessada em falar sobre como sentira saudade. No lugar disso, tinha uma postura séria, como costumava ter quando estava prestes a fazer alguma crimininalidade ou, como Gabriel preferia ver, alguma teimosia.

- Então aquele é o filho de Harry Potter?

- Sim. Senti sua falta, Willie. Mas está se escondendo muito bem. Essas mechas de cores variadas... está irreconhecível. E você mudou um pouco o...

- Isso não importa, Gabriel. Eu sei o que _ele _quer. E ele quer o garoto. E vai fazer tudo para conseguí-lo...

- Não deveria se afastar? Ele é poderoso demais, está vivo há...

Ela estava impaciente.

- NÃO! Eu vou destruir suas aspirações, todas elas, uma por uma. E no momento, não há nada que ele queira mais que Albus Potter. Não conseguirá caso eu chegue até ele primeiro.

- Está pensando em se vingar de Harry Potter? Albus não tem culpa nenhuma...

- CALE A BOCA, GABRIEL, TE PROÍBO DE FALAR! Na verdade, eu tenho um outro plano. E ele requer tempo. Preparo. Eu sei como chegarei lá.

Ela parou por alguns breves segundos. O luar iluminava seu rosto, os olhos pareciam distantes. Era uma mulher belíssima, não importava a aparência que escolhesse. Linda, porém durona. Gabriel sentiu seu corpo começar a protestar ao sentir o corpo da mulher que desejava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo não possuí-la. Então, despertou-se, e virou-se para Gabriel.

- Senti sua falta, Gabriel. Meu quarto é lá em cima.

- Pensei que quisesse conversar...

- Depois. É incrível como não tem magnetismo sexual. Eu _quero _conversar, Gabriel, mas primeiro sou uma garota carente cheia de necessidades. - depois de uma pausa, falou com um charme imperativo: - Seja um homem e cuide de mim.

Gabriel sorriu, deu um passo e a beijou. Fechou a porta com um chute. Amava o jeito de Willie. Como ela dava ordens tão duras com uma voz tão doce. Como ela enganava todo o Ministério tendo pouco mais de vinte anos. Subiram as escadas e, naquela noite, Willie Louise, a mulher mais procurada do país, fora sua. Beijos ardentes, toques arrepiantes, mordidas sedutoras, carícias estonteantes e olhos que reviravam, Willie Louise era toda sua.

Albus estava com os olhos quase fechados na aula de Feitiços. A maioria das pessoas odiava a aula de História da Magia, que ele até aguentava, mas quando Feitiços era teória e ele tinha que observar o professor fazendo diagramas e demonstrações inúteis, dormir tornava-se tentador. E ele naõ dormira na aula anterior. Checou o relógio de pulso, e viu que estava atrasado dois minutos. Como poderia ter se distraído? Lovebird ficaria desapontadíssima se descobrisse.

Levantou-se, discretamente (ainda assim, todos que estavam perto olharam para ele), e saiu da sala. O professor estava distraído demais para notar qualquer coisa.

Foi até as masmorras. Estava dando muito trabalho ter que ir todos os dias dessa semana, no meio das aulas, até a sala da Poções, para que Edward lhe desse uma taça.

Chegando no lugar, deu umas batidinhas na porta. Ela se abriu em instantes, e viu que vários alunos olhavam curiosos para a porta para ver quem chegara. O professor estava lá, e, ao ver Albus, não falou nada. Voltou para a sala, trouxe uma taça fumegante, que lhe passou com cuidado.

- Tenha cuidado ao beber, Potter. - falou.

Albus assentiu. O professor voltou para a sala.

O garoto tampou o nariz e virou a poção rapidamente. Era nojenta.

Suebe Lovebird passou a mão nos olhos cansados, tentando desesperadamente que eles não se fechassem enquanto trabalhava. Paula havia devorado uma raposa, uma espécie raríssima, que vivia na floresta há vinte e um anos. Isso não estava no combinado, e ela tinha certeza que o departamento do Ministério que controlava as espécies iria procurá-la exigindo explicações. Será que podia culpar a garota? Talvez repreendê-la... Paula sabia ser incrivelmente teimosa.

Levantou-se do seu trono de diretora, um trono que lhe custara muito nas últimas três semanas. Provavelmente dormiria se continuasse ali sentada. Perguntou-se se devia pedir conselhos aos retratos dos antigos diretores. Optou por algo mais simples, como ir até a janela tomar um pouco de ar.

A lua cheia aconteceria na noite seguinte. Com Albus tudo tinha que dar certo. Tudo! Já não bastava Paula... Mas o garoto lhe garantia ter tomado a poção. Ela o perguntava todos os dias. Não podia cobrar que o garoto virasse uma taça com aquele líquido na frente dela só para sentir-se mais segura.

O vento soprava em seus ouvidos, deixando-a com um pouco de medo. Sentia falta de Jordan, mais que nunca. Mas prometera a si mesma que daria conta do cargo sozinha. Seria um exemplo para todas as próximas diretoras que estariam por vir. Não precisava de homem algum.

Afastou-se um pouco da janela, evitando o frio. A mentira que contara a Albus e a sua família ainda lhe assombrava a todo instante. Uma hora ou outra teria que lidar com suas responsabilidades.

Foi até a sua mesa e tomou um pouco de café. Estava já gelado. Era o fim daquele dia, não podia aguentar mais por muito tempo. Iria dormir. Amanhã seria um dia cheio. Se algo desse errado, teria mais explicações para dar. O conselho não podia descobrir de forma alguma. Fizera tudo pensando nos alunos...

Sabia que estava errada. E sabia que não iria dormir com a consciência tranquila naquela noite, assim como fora nas noites anteriores desde quando esse trimeste começara.

Aquela semana estava sendo dura para Albus. Mas o dia finalmente chegara. Uma cara fora trazida de casa por Agatha, mas ele não quisera ler. Guardou-a no malão para que ninguém mais visse. Revirava-se no meio dos lençois. Todos os outros ainda estavam dormindo.

O dia acabou sendo pior do quele imaginava. Rose viera até ele, quase como se estivesse de luto. Dizia que tudo daria certo. James também falara com ele, ou pelo menos tentara. Não encontrou palavras e deu um abraço no irmão. Se afastou logo em seguida.

Alice pelo menos o entendia. Procurou não tocar no assunto. Até deixou o namorado e os estudos um pouco de lado naquele dia, para passear com Albus nos jardins. Os dois conversaram sobre coisas felizes, ou pelo menos mais leves. Quando fora a última vez que falaram das bandas que curtiam escutar? Ou dos livros?

Naquele momento, tudo pareceu finalmente normal. Albus só não queria que Scorpius o visse, com medo de que algo no seu corpo lhe denunciasse. Estava agora mais magrelo que nunca, e tinha pêlos finos e compridos crescendo pelo corpo. Suas unhas estavam sujíssimas (e nada as limpava). Sentia mais raiva que nunca do lobisomem que o mordera.

Às cinco e meia, como marcado, pontualmente, Albus estava na base da escadaria. A diretora e Edward já o aguardavam. Ela parecia aflita. Edward curioso. Olhava para Albus com receio, temia que ele fizesse alguma besteira. Albus compreendia.

Os três andaram para fora do castelo.

Scorpius se mexia impacientemente na cadeira em que estava sentado. Paula dissera que estava com fome e saíra, o deixando sozinho. Ele não gostava que o deixassem sozinho. Era em momentos como aquele que agradecia a Paula por ter sido uma amiga tão incrível no decorrer dos anos.

Olhava ao redor da Sala Comunal e sentia desprezo por todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Odiava todos. Odiava os que não lhe davam atenção suficiente e os que lhe davam atenção demais. Odiava os que faziam piadinhas perto dele, os que riam por bobagens. Odiava os que estavam estudando, porque era isso que ele devia estar fazendo.

Deslizou um pouco na poltrona para que seus pés ficassem sobre a mesinha da frente. Sabia que fizera aquilo mais por querer demonstrar que aquele era _seu _lugar do que qualquer outra coisa. Ao seu redor, estavam apenas pessoas inúteis fazendo coisas inúteis.

Então seus pensamentos voaram até uma torre bem distante do castelo, onde provavelmente estava Albus Potter. Será que o garoto era tão patético a ponto de não ter percebido que Scorpius estava fazendo tudo por ele?

A última vez que conversaram fora na aula de Runas Antigas. Isso era muito tempo no relógio de Scorpius Malfoy. Tinha a impressão que Albus o andara evitando. Tinha certeza, absoluta certeza, que Albus o vira ontem no corredor e desviara o olhar. Não queria sentir raiva. O garoto andara muito pálido, e estava ficando tão magro! Céus, como uma pessoa podia emagrecer tanto e tão rápido? Scorpius vivia controlando a própria alimentação. Ok, isso era uma mentira. Nem havia necessidade de mentir. Ao se olhar no espelho, gostava de olhar para seu peitoral musculoso e seus braços fortes, além de alisar sua barriga definida. Gostava de passar a mão nos cabelos lisos e estonteantes que herdara do pai (junto com quase todo o restante de sua aparência), e de sorrir ao ver como seus olhos cinzas pareciam ter um brilho que se encaixava perfeitamente no restante do corpo que poderia ter sido esculpido pelo divino Michelangelo.

Não podia perder o foco. Albus. Sim, Albus. Ele o evitava, estava muito esquisito. Gostaria de saber o motivo. Levantou-se da poltrona. Quando encontrasse Paula, pediria para que ela ameaçasse algum aluno para fazer o dever de casa dos dois, e depois ele apagava sua memória. Deu uma risadinha com a genialidade do seu plano.

Do lado de fora da Sala Comunal (poderia ter matado mentalmente as pessoas que o olhavam enquanto saía), começou a andar pelas masmorras. Por quê a torre da Grifinória tinha que ser tão longe?

Ao chegar no Saguão, escondeu-se com proeza ao ver que três pessoas caminhavam por ele. Uma delas, era a diretora Lovebird, a primeira voz que escutou.

- Ele tomou a poção _todos _os dias dessa semana, Edward. Não foi, Albus?

Scorpius sentiu ondas de calor emanarem do seu corpo a medida que sua excitação e curiosidade atingiam níveis extraordinários. _Seu _Albus? É claro que sim, não havia outro. _Poção_? Que porra era aquela?

Sempre fora hábil em feitiços de proteção e segurança. Era obcecado por tudo isso. Enquanto ouvia Albus dizer um tímido "sim, diretora" (como podia ser tão irritantemente delicado?), puxou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para si mesmo. Disse baixinho as palavras mágicas, que fizeram um fluido invisível percorrer seu corpo a medida que ele ficava idêntico a parede de pedra e a tocha acesa exatamente atrás.

O trio saíra do castelo pelas portas da frente. Andando com cautela, para que não lhe notassem, saiu por lá também. O castelo estava vazio.

Lá fora, estava fazendo muito frio. O feitiço que aplicara em si mesmo já era um pouco desconfortável. Xingou-se por não ter trazido um casaco e viu que os três caminhavam para o Salgueiro Lutador. Muito estranho.

Havia algo de errado naquilo tudo. Algo que ele devia descobrir. Continuou andando, seus passos silenciosos se afastando do castelo, o sol poente, a lua cheia surgindo majestosamente.

- Se serviu há tanto tempo atrás, tenho certeza que servirá hoje também. Perfeitamente.

A expressão facial de Lovebird, contudo, não parecia estar tão segura. Olhava para Albus preocupadamente, e para Edward como se precisasse de um apoio desesperado.

- Ele ficará bem. - disse Edward. - Não é, Albus?

- C-claro. - murmurou o garoto, vendo as paredes úmidas e sem janelas do quarto em que fora colocado. Duvidava que alguém tivesse entrado ali em anos, havia marcas de sangue, resquícios de batalhas antigas por todo o quarto, nos quais preferia não pensar. Em um dos cantos do quarto, estava um desenho feito em tinta branca, com um grande círculo envolto de estrelas e, sob ele, uma série de desenhos que pareciam indicar um jovem garoto que se transformava. Olhou com temor para o desenho final, onde uma fera olhava na direção da lua, como uma saudação.

Albus tossiu. Edward e Suebe recuaram, assustados. Tossiu novamente.

O garoto mexeu a cabeça, como se quisesse livrar-se de um incômodo. Abriu a boca, parecia ter algo na garganta que não queria sair e lhe causava dor. Uma lágrima de dor caiu de seu rosto.

- Por favor, vão embora! - ele falou, com uma voz fraca.

Os dois adultos se entreolharam. Edward acenou. A diretora lançou um último olhar preocupado antes de sair. Ouviram Albus tossindo ainda lá de dentro.

Albus tirou a blusa. Seu corpo estava esquelético, podia ver cada uma de suas costelas. Notava que pêlos surgiam por todo o corpo. Escuros, lisos e pontiagudos. Evitou olhar, na medida do possível.

Seu coração começou a bater aceleradamente. Ouviu um barulho vindo de fora do quarto. Já fazia algum tempo que os dois haviam saído. Ele esperava que não ficassem lhe espionando, pois seria terrivelmente constrangedor.

Tirou a calça. Olhar para os próprios pés era assustador. Era como se a epiderme estivesse ficando mais fina, enquanto os pés se alongavam. Suas unhas estavam cada vez mais compridas.

Mais lágrimas caiam. Albus fechou os olhos, querendo poupar-se daquilo tudo.

Ficou completamente nu e, num dos cantos do quarto, ajeitou-se na posição fetal.

Ouviu novamente um barulho vindo lá de fora, mas ainda assim não abriu os olhos. A dor estava cada vez maior, sentiu suas costelas romperem e suas gengivas sangrarem quando presas enormes saíam de lá. Eram grandes demais para sua boca, e ele sentia que elas o arranhavam. Tremeu.

Abriu os olhos, que estavam perdendo o foco. Aos poucos, perdia a consciência do que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo. Era como um desmaio, mas pior. Por quê, depois de ter perdido os sentidos, ele adquiriu "novos". Podia ouvir agora pássaros noturnos vindos de fora da casa. E suas pernas compridas lhe davam uma sensação de poder, como se em uma só noite pudesse explorar todo o mundo. Olhou para baixo, para o próprio corpo, e viu que havia se tornado, de fato, uma fera.

Rosnou. Que som horrível! Mas não conseguiu evitá-lo. Era um som que saia naturalmente dele, como o som da respiração em seres humanos.

Seu instinto não era ficar preso naquele quarto. Havia tantos lugares para conhecer! Mas a passagem era pequena demais para ele passar... muito apropriada para eles, mas não para Albus.

Sentiu raiva de Suebe e Edward. Ele ganhara poderes, e estava sendo privado de usá-los! Por uma noite, era o monstro mais poderoso do mundo e tinha que passá-la preso num quartinho sujo e abandonado.

Andou pelo quarto impacientemente. Aqueles rosnados lhe incomodavam. Tentou recuperar um pouco da consciência humana... Suebe fizera tudo por ele. Ele poderia nem estar estudando em Hogwarts não fosse por ela. E Edward... Edward lhe dera a poção. Sem ela, provavelmente já teria destruído toda a casa de madeira.

Mas não gostava de ficar preso! Uma parte dele, e, naquele momento, a parte que o dominava, queria sair. Explorar o mundo. Acima de tudo, queria devorar. Sentia fome. Havia tantos animais na floresta... no castelo. Aquela pequena parte humana que ainda lhe restara (graças a poção) sentiu medo ao pensar naquela possibilidade. Era isso que teria de aguentar pelo resto da vida? Todas as luas cheias?

Mais uma vez, um movimento lá fora. Sentia um cheiro... um cheiro familiar. Quem estava ali?

Deu alguns passos com uma lentidão que não era da natureza de sua espécie. Ao chegar lá fora, sentiu uma raiva imensa.

Scorpius Malfoy estava ali, e observava aquilo tudo com olhos vidrados. Tremia compulsivamente. Albus nunca o vira tremer antes.

Mas, ao ver Scorpius, sentiu sua parte humana tomar mais controle de si. E sentiu uma vergonha imensa. Desejava que o garoto olhasse para todos os lados, menos para ele.

Balançou a cabeça com desespero, como se implorasse para que Scorpius saísse dali. O garoto nada falou, apenas o encarava. Como Albus queria que ele parasse de fazer isso! Por que fora tão idiota de se aproximar de Albus? Era um _monstro, _estava condenado a passar a vida s_ozinho. _

Então, de dentro de seu peito, subiu uma vontade de comemorar. Comemorar a liberdade que ser um monstro tão forte lhe trazia. E essa vontade confrontava o desejo de Albus de que Scorpius não o visse como um monstro. Porque, naquele instante, Albus uivou. E aquilo lhe trouxe uma satisfação imensa. E Scorpius ainda o encarava, começando a ficar com medo. Ainda assim, não se mexia.


End file.
